


this love could outlast the world

by finnhoe



Series: i just want it to be you and i forever [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry wedding, pure wedding happiness fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they get married!! lots of happiness and happy tears and harry tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love could outlast the world

**Author's Note:**

> you requested this, so here it is!! leave comments and tell me if you liked it!

Louis stood in front of the mirror at the church, fiddling with his cuff links and hair for the thousandth time.  
“Lou, chill, mate. You look great, Liam and Niall said Harry looks great. Everyone looks fucking great,” Zayn tried to console Louis, who was still freaking out because, well, he was marring Harry in 10 minutes.  
“But what if Harry randomly decides he doesn’t want to do this anymore? What if my trousers rip? What if Har-“ Louis was cut off with Zayn twirling him around by his shoulders to face away from the mirror.  
“Bebz, Harry fucking loves you. You fucking love Harry. You’ve been together since secondary school, it’s about damn time this happened. Your families love each other. Liam, Niall, and I love all of you. So get your shit together because it’ll all be okay. Okay?” Zayn finished, raising his eyebrows.  
And shit, Zayn just knows what to say (I mean, him and Louis have been best friends since they were in diapers, but still).  
“Okay,” Louis breathed. Okay. It would all be fine, like Zayn said. He’s being completely paranoid. Right?  
“Okay. Now, your mum is waiting outside to walk you down the aisle. Let’s not keep dear Jay waiting, alright?” Zayn softly spoke, like one would to an injured animal, afraid it would spook.  
Louis nodded and Zayn lightly took hold of his elbow and led him out to Jay, who was looking very nervous herself. Zayn silently slipped out to go take part as Louis’ best man in the reception area. (Liam and Niall each split being Harry’s best man.)  
“Oh, my beautiful baby!!! Look how gorgeous you look, darling,” Jay rejoiced, pulling Louis in for a fierce hug, tears welling in her eyes. “My baby boy,” she whispered. And Louis just really loves his mum.  
“Mum, stop crying or you’ll get me going as well,” Louis sniffled, lightly laughing and pulling back from the hug as Jay gave him a watery smile.  
“I’m just so happy for you, Louis. Just so happy,” Jay sighed, placing her hands on the side of Louis’ face.  
Louis softly smiled, eyes watering, as he covered one of Jay’s hands with his own.  
“Right,” she sniffed, removing her hands from her son’s face, “Let’s get you out to your almost husband.”  
Louis nodded and held out his arm, Jay linking theirs together. And goddamnit, his mum was definitely taller than him in her heels. However, that didn’t matter right now because they had just arrived at the open doors, the music playing with everybody looking at him and his mum.  
He remembered to put his shoulders back and put a smile on, finding the persons eyes who mattered the most to him. And ok wow, Harry looked breathtaking. His typically unruly curls were up in a quiff, looking swirly and soft and bouncy. They both matched in a traditional black and white suit, except Harry had on a bowtie. Harry was definitely looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky himself and more. Louis was probably looking at Harry the same way.  
However, the staring couldn’t last forever because his mum and him had reached the altar, and Jay gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat next to Anne.  
Louis stood in front facing Harry now, who was looking impossibly tall. Louis blamed it on the shoes, and not on his own ridiculous tininess. He looked up at Harry, who was already looking at him with the fondest smile imaginable on his face (and maybe happy tears in his eyes). Harry’s so fucking stunning, it’s absolutely ridiculous. Harry thought the exact same about Louis. The two vaguely heard the priest say “Dearly beloved…” but they were too absorbed in their own land of green and blue and weddings and “love, love, love” to notice.  
Harry took Louis’ small hands in his own, thumb softly rubbing over the rope on Louis’ right wrist, Louis doing the same to Harry’s anchor. Their eyes met again, owning that soft quality to them that just shouted “I love you, I love you, I fucking love you.”  
And suddenly, Louis was prompted to say his vows. Of course he had memorized them by heart, but it was a hell of a lot more nerve-wracking to say them in front of over 100 people.  
“Harry Styles,” Louis started, his voice shaking a bit, but Harry squeezed his hand as he continued, “The pop-star perfect name that caught my attention the first time I heard it. Harry, I love you. I think you know that already, but, I will never ever get tired of saying it. Babe, to start, you’re the possibly most endearing person I met. Even if you take your tea ungodly sweet and have the most hipster look I’ve seen,” Louis chuckled, voice stronger now, “You’re everything to me, no matter how cliché that sounds. You are the missing puzzle piece to my life. Yeah, you may be a mess of long limbs and curly hair but you’re my mess of long limbs and curly hair. So that makes it ok. And I know you’ll be hearing this a lot from me the rest of your life, but Harry Edward, I love you, and I will never leave you,” Louis finished, tears full on running down Harry’s cheeks now as a chorus of “aw” came from the audience.  
Louis just laughed softly and holy shit he just really wants to kiss Harry right now, but he can’t. So he just places a very gentle kiss on Harry’s anchor and hoped that relayed enough feelings as he felt. He thinks it did, since he’s pretty sure he can just feel everyone’s hearts bursting with fondness in the room. Then, it was Harry’s turn.  
Harry cleared his throat, trying to stop the tears before he spoke. “Lou, the first time we met, ten years ago, you set off a fire in my eyes. In my whole being, in fact. You keep me whole, you keep me sane. You have set camp in my heart since then and you’re still there. Love, quite frankly, you have saved me in every way a person can be saved. You have always been there for me, even when I’m being a bit of an arsehole,” Harry’s deep voice spoke, with Louis quietly giggling, his eyes tearing up as well. “I know that soul-mates are not scientifically plausible, but if they were, you’d be mine. Louis, you are my warmth, my fireplace. You are my home. And I love you,” Harry’s voice breaking on the “love” and he was positive that Anne and Jay were crying. In fact, even Niall was crying, Zayn and Liam looking close to it.  
Louis sniffled, tears threatening to drop when he whispered, “Stop crying, you sap,” with a so so soft smile.  
“But everyone cries at weddings, Lou,” Harry murmured, their eyes not leaving each other’s.  
“Right,” The pastor continued, “Louis, repeat after me. I, Louis William Tomlinson.”  
“I, Louis William Tomlinson,” Louis complied, trying to muster up the strength to not let his voice break.  
“Take you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,”  
“Take you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,” Louis repeated, eyes not leaving Harry’s.  
“From this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,” the priest continued.  
“From this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,” Louis recited back, not missing a beat.  
“In sickness and in health, until death do us part,” the pastor finished.  
“In sickness and in health, until death do us part,” Louis softly said, smiling like he just won the gold.  
“Harry, repeat after me. I, Harry Edward Styles,” the priest begun, only to be cut off by Harry rushing through the vows, already memorizing them.  
“I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part,” Harry quickly finished, just wanting to kiss his boy and become Harry Tomlinson.  
Louis threw his head back in laughter, eyes lighting up with shining happiness at the fact that Harry actually memorized them. Louis then grabbed the ring from the waiting ring bearer and placed it on Harry’s finger, the “Hi” engraved on the inside. And Louis’ pretty sure he should have done that after he said his vows. But whatever, he’s just so happy. Everything went in slow motion next. Louis looked angelic as he looked at Harry again, and both of them were in complete bliss and they heard the priest say, “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom.”  
And finally. The room erupted in cheers and whistles (thank you very much, Zayn) as Louis and Harry both surged forward as their lips met. Harry’s hands grabbed the small of Louis’ back while one of Louis’ was tangled in his curls, the other finger hooked on the inside of Harry’s bowtie. And really, Louis could stay here forever, but, they do have people and the rest of a wedding to have.  
Louis reluctantly pulled away, Harry looking dazed and purely radiant as Louis got on his tip toes and kissed the shell of Harry’s ear and whispered, “I love you, Harry Tomlinson.”  
Louis pulled away, facing the still cheering crowd, full of their friends and family. And they both could just feel this giddy, needy sexual tension between them. It was weird, yet so felt so right. Harry linked their hands together, tattoos covered by sleeves lining up as they walked down the aisle together, people throwing flower petals at them.  
Once they finally reached the corridor, they ran to the bathroom that was next to their reception hall. Harry was immediately pushed against the bathroom door and Louis lunged at him, sucking on his bottom lip.  
“Fuck, Louis, I need you so much, I love you,” Harry breathed, the only other noises in the room being the sound of Louis’ lips moving against his neck. He wasn’t going to lie, Louis looked so alluring in his fitted tux that graciously flowed over his curves and his bum, the navy blue undertone making Louis’ eyes pop. And don’t even get Harry started on Louis’ hair. It looked like a warm cinnamon bun, all curly and swirly.  
“Mine,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck, who whispered, “Yours”.  
Harry flipped around their position and placed his hand on Louis’ jawline, tilting his head up to meet his lips, their tongues dancing together along with Harry’s brain.  
Louis rubbed his hands underneath Harry’s shirt, feeling the abs clench as Louis slowly grinded their hips together, making Harry release a low moan. And Harry just wasn’t close enough. So, he reached around and groped Louis’ ass, swiftly picking him up, feeling legs wrap around his waist. His big palms each were kneading the soft skin of Louis’ ass, having gone under his briefs. Louis whined and rocked their hips together, his hand pulling harder on the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. Their hips got faster and messier, and Harry was now supporting Louis with one hand at his bum, the other going to swiftly work at Louis’ fully hard cock.  
The smaller boy moaned at the relief and moved his hand that was on Harry’s shoulder to quickly unzip Harry’s tight fitting trousers to palm his dick. They both moaned simultaneously, the only sound in the bathroom being the obscene sound of their mouths smacking together and the occasional whine. And as their hips and hands got faster, grinding messily, the two came in their pants like a couple of teenagers. They were left panting messily into each other’s mouths, not even kissing anymore. They each rode out their high, and then Harry stumbled to the counter, setting Louis down gently, his knees shaking.  
“Jesus, H, look at you,” Louis giggled, and Harry looked in the mirror behind Louis. His cheeks were red, his green eyes glassy, his shirt was halfway untucked, trousers unzipped with his cock still showing and the back of his hair was messed up. He scoffed, looking at Louis, who didn’t even look that wrecked.  
Louis was smiling at him, biting his lip. “Need some help there, husband?” Louis laughed, jumping off the counter to help put Harry back together.  
Louis then went to work, tucking in the front part of Harrys shirt and fixing his bowtie while Harry zipped up his pants. Louis then went to the back of Harry, putting the chocolate curls back where they belong. He didn’t even bother with Harry’s jacket, it having been thrown off in their rush to get off. So now Harry stood in the same black pants and a white button up shirt, Louis’ nimble fingers rolling up the sleeves to Harry’s elbow.  
Louis did a quick once over of himself in the mirror, and by some miracle, the only thing disheveled about him being the untucked shirt by his bum and his trousers. Harry had already noticed, though, and was fixing those things. Harry always notices. Once they were all fixed up (kind of fixed; they both had that “just fucked” look on their face) they stood to face each other.  
“Ready to face the crowd, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry dipped down and asked against the corner of Louis’ mouth.  
“Ready as you are, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis whispered, catching Harry’s lips for a lingering kiss as he intertwined his hand with Harry’s hand that was currently cupping his cheekbone.  
Harry beamed at that. “Let’s go, then.”

*

The two husbands had been having a fantastic time at the reception. They were high off absolute happiness and were inseparable, their hands not leaving each other’s.  
They were sitting at their table with their parents and siblings, finishing their dinner (which was chicken parm and ham, suggested by Louis).  
“Hello everybody!!” Niall shouted in the microphone, everybody turning to him. “I’m Niall, a.k.a one half of Harry’s best man, and one whole of his self-proclaimed wingman,” the audience chuckled, Harry bowing his head at Niall’s antics, so Louis kissed him on the cheek.  
“As you know, it is tradition for the newlyweds to shove cake in each other’s faces to kick off dessert. So, Harry, Louis, I’m going to need you to get your arses over to the cake.” Niall laughed, finally setting the microphone back on the stand.  
Harry stood up first, lightly tugging on Louis’ hand to lead him toward the cake stand, who easily complied. And it was still so surreal for Harry, this moment. Holding the love of his life’s hand and marrying him in front of all of his family and friends. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget this moment.  
They reached the cake stand, two slices already setting on a plate. They turned to face each other, their loved ones crowded around them, recording it.  
Louis picked his slice up first, putting it toward Harry’s face. And his eyes were crinkling up with a huge smile as Harry did the same, crossing their arms in the process.  
The crowd begun to count down from “3, 2, 1!!”  
And then Louis cheated and stuck his cake in Harry’s face on two, resulting in a very shocked Harry. However, he quickly recovered and stuck the cake on Louis’ face, while he was still giggling like mad at Harry’s shocked reaction. Louis’ face was now covered with cake as well, even a bit of frosting on his little button nose. Harry really wanted to lick it off him. But, there were “children” and “parents” around, blah blah blah. They had already been lectured about no snogging or extreme PDA in front of everyone from Liam the day prior.  
So, Harry just tugged Louis forward by his tie and kissed him, smearing the cake in between them even more. Everybody was going wild and cheered, and Louis caught his teeth on Harry’s bottom lip before pulling away, their faces so bright.  
“Now, let’s let these monsters go get cleaned up while we eat cake! Yeah!!” Niall cheered, pumping his fist in the air. And honestly Harry doesn’t know why he doesn’t emcee at clubs, he’s really good at getting a crowd going.  
But Louis was tugging on his hand to go to the bathroom, so Harry followed, curls bouncing and dimples deep.  
Once they weaved their way through the crowd and stumbled into the bathroom, they just stood there drinking in each other. Harry was doing that creepy love stare he only uses on Louis and Louis’ face was so softly fond it should be illegal.  
“I love you,” Harry spoke first, drunk on Louis.  
“I love you more,” Louis insinuated, moving closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s slim waist and resting his head on Harry’s broad chest, feeling his heartbeat. Harry’s arms went around Louis’ shoulders,  
“Hmm, agree to disagree?” Harry’s voice rumbled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Louis’ fringe, accidently getting some frosting there, making Harry giggle.  
“You just got frosting in my fringe, didn’t you?” Louis sighed against Harry’s chest.  
“Maybe,” Harry said in a small voice, biting his lip.  
Louis looked up and said, “Good thing I love you.”  
Harry beamed a childish smile and untangled their bodies, going to wet some paper towels and turning to Louis, gently wiping the frosting off his sharp cheekbones and chin. His eyes were flicking between the towel and Louis’ eyes, who was watching him. Once he got the frosting off, He dipped down and licked the frosting still on Louis’ nose, making Louis crinkle his nose up like a bunny. And oh my god, if Louis isn’t the cutest thing, let Harry be struck by lightning.  
“I love you,” Harry grinned dopily.  
“Love you, too. You’re a sap. Now, your turn to get cleaned up,” Louis replied easily. He went to wet a paper towel, Harry’s green eyes tracking his movements. He turned and raised his arm to wipe the icing off Harry’s face, and honestly, thank god they didn’t go with the pink frosting Harry originally wanted.  
Once the frosting was all cleaned off the both of them, Louis got on his tip toes and pecked Harry on the lips. “Let’s go then, babes.”  
Harry nodded and the boys returned to the wedding, sitting down next to Liam, Zayn and Niall.  
“Louis, mate, I really hope that’s icing in your hair.” Liam commented, and Niall threw his head back and laughed.  
“No, Liam, actually, I just gave Harry head in the middle of a church bathroom with our mums in the same building and let him come in my hair,” Louis shot back, causing Harry to choke on the water he had been sipping.  
Zayn had begun to snicker into his hand, while Niall was doubled over laughing at Liam’s expression, who wasn’t sure if Louis was being serious or not.  
“Jesus, Liam, he’s kidding. Louis and I are dirty, but we wouldn’t do that,” Harry barely got out from coughing from choking and laughing at the same time.  
Louis raised his brow at Liam, who visibly relaxed.  
Niall was still cackling as he turned to Liam and said, “You should’ve seen your face!!”  
Liam lightly punched him and rolled his eyes.  
“Looovvee you Liii,” Louis sang out, giggling.  
“I think it’s time for you lads to dance.” Niall clapped his hands together and got up to go to the stage.  
“Alright you party animals!! Even though Harry can’t dance for shit, and Louis is only capable of dancing like a stripper,” Niall said into the microphone, causing Harry to giggle into his hand and Louis to flush bright red. “It’s time for the first dance of the night, featuring the dream team; Harry and Louis!!”  
Still shaking his head at Niall’s comment to his and Harry’ whole family, Louis stood up and made his way to the dance floor, Harry following him like a puppy. The lights dimmed and “Flightless Bird, American Mouth” by Iron and Wine begun to play. Harry stood in front of Louis and bowed, looking up through his eyelashes, causing Louis to giggle.  
Harry then stepped to Louis, wrapping his right arm around Louis’ waist, hand going to the dip of the bottom of his spine. Louis intertwined Harry’s other hand with his, all of their matching tattoos lining up. Harry felt Louis’ other arm wrap around his shoulder, his hand going to find his favorite place, toying with the baby hair on Harry’s neck that causes goose-bumps to rise there.  
Harry bent his head to nuzzle it into Louis’ neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Harry’s always so gentle. The older boy rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, just drinking him in.  
“I love you baby, forever. Okay?” Harry said into Louis’ ear.  
“Okay,” Louis breathed, absolutely relishing in this moment.  
And the whole room was silent, except for the sniffles that were surely from Anne and Jay. The song was the one played at Harry and Louis’ ball when Louis was in grade 11. It was the first song they danced together with. And, of course, one of Harry’s favorites. 15 Year old Harry and 17 year old Louis had just begun to date, and Harry had asked Louis to dance, very awkwardly, at the ball.  
And Louis was just so content with having forever with Harry, so he decided to whisper, “I want us to have kids, babe. I want a cute house and I want pancakes and Saturday mornings. I want Christmas and gifts with the kids sleeping in front of the fireplace,” lifting his head to look Harry in the eyes, who had a slowly forming smile on his face.  
“I want that too, Louis. I want you,” Harry murmured, placing his head back on to Louis’ neck. This was his favorite spot.  
“Good thing you’ve got me, then, hmm?” Louis simpered, placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s collarbone as the song came to a close and they noticed other couples had begun to file in and dance.  
And in that moment, with a dazzling Harry, with twinkling green eyes from the fairy lights, in his arms, Louis was just so fucking happy and content. Honestly, how did he manage to get so lucky?  
Louis didn’t want this moment to end, ever, so he just gripped Harry’s waist and hand tighter, breathing in the warm vanilla scent of his husband. Wow. Harry’s his husband. Harry Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.  
And Harry’s thoughts must have been reflecting his own because he suddenly said in a low voice, “Louis, I love you so fucking much. I love you I love you I love you.”  
And Louis lifted his head, their eyes meeting for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. His sea blue eyes flickered from Harry’s to his stupidly red lips.  
So Louis stood on his toes and pulled Harry down for a kiss, their lips warm and plush and everything that meant home. Louis swiped his tongue on Harry’s bottom lip, who easily let him in. Louis thinks that’s how Harry always is. Open and willing for anything.  
Louis’ tongue swirled in Harry’s mouth, causing Harry to emit a groan swallowed by Louis. Louis smiled against Harry’s lips, and he saw a flash go off in the corner of his eyes, a picture most likely taken by Niall. Harry pulled back to see who took the picture, but Louis just chased his lips and pulled him back down to his, not ready to let go yet.  
“Just Niall, babe. We can murder him later,” Louis joked against the corner of Harry’s mouth.  
Harry just released a low chuckle and lightly kissed Louis on the lips, thumb brushing his husband’s cheekbone.  
Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and smiled, “But he did set us up together, love.”  
Louis smiled his crinkly smile and laughed, “True. That is his only redeeming quality. Besides being hopelessly obsessed with our relationship.”  
Harry hummed, “He just wants to get a piece of your arse, probably,” Harry reached around and groped Louis’ bum.  
“Harry!!” Louis whisper yelled, reaching around and removing Harry’s hand from his ass, intertwining their hands instead. “Our mums and nans are here, you can’t do that here!!”  
Harry pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. And honestly, it should be against some law for Harry to do that when Louis can’t have those lips wrapped around his dick.  
So, Louis just tilted his lips to Harry’s ear and purred, “Put that lip back where it goes or no lace knickers for you tonight.”  
Louis pulled back as if he was just telling Harry the forecast for tomorrow, not whispering about lingerie. And judging by the way Harry gulped and immediately pressed his lips together, it was the latter.  
“Good boy,” Louis smirked, tucking a loose curl behind Harry’s ear.  
And Harry tried to control himself, he did. It’s just that Louis, being an athlete and part time dancer, he knew how to move his hips really well. I mean really well. And Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Louis riding him in lace panties.  
“Louis, I’m going to need us to leave. Like, now.” Harry murmured, just really needing to get on the late plane they scheduled to go to Jamaica for their honeymoon.  
And Louis fucking laughed, the little shit. “Hmm, ok. Let’s go tell Niall to gather everyone outside.”  
The two walked up to the stage, where Niall was sitting on the floor, swinging his feet and drinking a pint, watching the crowd.  
“Ah!! My brothers, my confidantes, my oh so beloveds! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Niall joked, his blonde quiff messy.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Ni, could you please please tell Liam to bring round the car and get everyone out front? Harry can’t control his dick,” Louis laughed.  
“Harold, Harold, I am deeply embarrassed for you,” Niall shook his head, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “But, because I am the best friend ever and care for the well-being of your dick, I shall gather the herd.”  
Harry was giggling himself, too happy to care that they were talking about his uncontrollable dick. Niall hopped up on the edge of the stage, tapping the microphone.  
“Excuse me, everybody, but now the time has come to wish our lovebirds off. Could everyone please head out front for the whisking of the men?” Niall said into the mic, then hopping off the stage.  
He moved to stand in front of Harry and Louis. “Well, I probably won’t see you two again until you get back. Have fun, love you guys,” Niall smiled, pulling them in for a hug.  
“Thanks for everything, Ni. We love you and the boys,” Harry’s voice was muffled against Niall’s shoulder.  
“What Harry said,” Louis agreed, the boys pulling back.  
Niall smiled wide. “Course mates, it’s what we’re here for,” Niall beamed, always so excited to please.  
Louis ruffled Niall’s hair, “Go get to work, ya fiend.”  
Niall smiled once more and followed the crowd out, passing Anne and Jay who were walking up to Louis and Harry.  
“Ooohhh, my boys!” Anne almost squealed, going to pull in Louis for a tight hug, Jay doing the same to Harry.  
Louis kissed Anne on the cheek, hugging her back just as tightly. He heard her whisper, “Thank you,” into his ear, knowing those two words have so much meaning behind them. She pulled away, eyes watering. Louis smiled softly and nodded his head, as his own mum went to hug him as well.  
Harry and his mum were hugging tightly, and Louis knew from day one they had an unbreakable bond, with Harry’s father leaving them when Harry was three. When Anne pulled back, Harry’s eyes were puffy, so Louis grabbed his hand, reaching over to kiss his shoulder.  
“I love you boys, so much. Be safe, call every day,” Jay said, trying very hard not to cry. Harry’s mum was in the same state.  
“We love you, too, we’ll call. Now go sit at home and drink wine and watch sad movies together,” Louis joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Anne laughed and gave the boys each a kiss on the cheek, while Jay came after and gave them one more hug.  
They all said their goodbyes and I love you’s, then Harry and Louis were the only ones left in the room, everybody waiting for them. Their bags were packed and waiting in Harry’s Range Rover and knowing that Liam doesn’t drink, he was in charge of getting them to the airport.  
Louis took in a deep breath. So that was it, then. Their wedding was almost over, and Louis would be nostalgic about it if he wasn’t so excited for going on vacation with Harry. (He was mostly excited about Harry walking around naked, since it was so hot there. But, that was beside the point.)  
“Ready?” Louis hummed, looking at Harry who was still sniffling and wiping tears.  
Harry turned and gave him a watery smile, and nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis’ hair.  
Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and they walked to the door, turning around and taking one last look at the place. And Louis just wanted to save this moment, so he took his phone out of his pocked and took a picture of the room, then turning to Harry with a questioning look.  
“Photo?” Louis asked, and Harry was already at his side, ready to pose. Louis turned to his side and placed his lips on Harry’s cheek, feeling the curly haired boy smile. And Louis pressed the button on his phone, the flash bright in Harry’s eyes. Once the picture was taken, Louis kissed Harry on the cheek and moved the phone down, Harry coming up behind Louis and holding his waist and hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder so they could both view the picture.  
It was a great picture, so Louis set it as his lock screen and locked his phone, turning around in Harry’s arms.  
“Let’s go, husband,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry as his boy hummed an agreement against his lips.  
Louis giggled and grabbed Harry’s hand from his waist, lacing their fingers and heading out to the front of the church.  
“One,” Harry said, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand and grabbing the door handle.  
“Two,” Louis smiled, grabbing the other door handle and locking eyes with Harry who was grinning at him.  
“Three,” they said at the same time, swinging open the doors to see a tunnel of people and sparklers cheering for them. Harry looked at Louis, whose eyes were twinkling and his grin could light up the whole sky. Louis looked at Harry, whose green eyes were lit up, and Harry tugged on his hand, as they begun to run down the walkway.  
There was rose petals thrown at them, and once they waved goodbye and made it in the car, Liam started the car and they were on their way.  
And Harry looked breathtaking, with his eyes so fucking green and his silky curls messy contrasting against the white rose petals.  
“I love you,” Louis whispered, blue eyes caught in a trance, because Harry is seriously so magical.  
“I love you, too. Now, let’s change,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and turned to Liam.  
“What have we got to wear, Li?” Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.  
Liam looked in the rearview mirror and said, “Well, the outfits Niall picked you out involved a skirt for Louis and swim trunks for you, so I went back in and grabbed two pairs of joggers and jumpers. Also, there’s some vans for Louis and converse for you, and two beanies.”  
“You’re a lifesaver, Li,” Louis sighed, reaching forward and patting Liam’s cheek as Harry grabbed the clothes off the passenger seat. The boys unbuttoned their shirts and trousers, quickly throwing them to the side along with their shoes. Louis pulled his joggers on easily, his small body fitting in the car. However, Harry is a giant and kept getting his feet caught underneath the chair.  
Louis laughed, “Need some help there, darling?”  
Harry glared at him and nodded, because as much as Louis would like it, he couldn’t walk into the airport with no pants or shirt on.  
“Turn your legs to the side, babe.”  
Harry complied and swung his legs on the seat. Louis moved to his lap, sitting down, leaning against Harry’s warm chest and facing Harry’s feet. The taller boy moved his hands to snake around Louis’ bare back, placing his hands on Louis’ tummy, and he felt him sigh in content.  
Louis took the joggers and slid them over Harry’s feet and up to the top of Harry’s legs.  
“Hips up, H,” Louis said, promptly lifting his hips up and well and the pants were on. But he liked being on Harry’s lap. So, instead of getting off Harry, he turned around and straddled Harry’s hips, grabbing their shirts.  
Louis slid his on, handing the other to Harry. Harry did the same, his a plain white t shirt that showed his collarbones, and Louis’ a black tan top. Louis reached behind him and tossed Harry’s grey Calvin Klein jumper at him, pulling on his own grey zip up hoodie. Louis pulled on his black beanie, his hair having gone natural again. He took Harry’s pink one and slid it over Harry’s curls, tucking in his fringe and pulling out the sides of Harry’s hair like he always does.  
Louis leaned down and kissed Harry before climbing off of his lap, since they had to put on their shoes. Harry handed him his white vans with the smiley faces on them and then pulled on his own white converse.  
They sat side by side, lacing up their shoes and when they were finished they settled back into their seats. It was 8:28 pm, their flight was at 10:00.  
“Li, how much longer?” Harry called out from the backseat.  
“About 25 minutes,” Liam answered, glancing at the clock.  
Harry nodded and settled back into his seat, holding his arms out for Louis to cuddle into. Louis slid over the small space in between them and swung his legs over Harry’s lap, then pulling them to his chest and grabbing Harry’ jumper, resting his head on Harry’s collarbone. The younger boy’s arms instinctively curled around Louis, one supporting his back, the other going to card through the fringe peeking out under the front of Louis’ beanie. He rested his head on Louis’ sighing contentedly.  
And honestly, Harry couldn’t shut his brain off from running through the future, of Louis starting his position at Manchester United and having kids, dogs, and anniversaries. He just loves Louis so much and would go steal the moon for his boy.  
He’d go to the ends of the earth for Louis Tomlinson. As long as gets to be Harry Tomlinson while he does it.

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 is coming of their honeymoon and wag!harry!


End file.
